There he was
by X3
Summary: Zach has a evil plan to break up Max and Logan, Then he comes back
1. There He was

There he was

There He Was 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am getting no money

Summery: An evil plot by Zach to break up Max and Logan

A/N:This takes place during the time that the last time Zach saw Logan he could walk.I warn you this is a rather anti-Zach piece, and he is uncharacteristically evil

There he was, alone at his computer again.As usual, the work had stretched for hours, and hours into the night.Logan Cale, the eyes behind Eyes Only, yawned and stretched.His eyes were sore and tired; his back ached from stooping over the keys.He took off his glasses and laid them next to the keyboard.He turned off the computer and gave his eyes a good rubbing. He yawned and rolled over to the arm of the sofa farthest away from the desk and his computer. There he clamped on the wheel locks so he wouldn't have the chair roll out from under him as he got on the sofa.Holding onto the arm of the couch he pulled himself onto the couch and lay down, leaving his wheelchair behind the arm of the sofa.He planned to just rest for a little while before going back to his computer.It was all of 2 minutes before he was asleep.

There he was, asleep on his couch.Through the window Zach could see Logan peacefully dreaming, "About her no doubt" he muttered.Why was she still in Seattle?It was so dangerous for her here.She stayed here because of him; it was obvious.This was for her own good.It was his job to protect them; he couldn't let her stay here any longer.Logan didn't deserve her anyway.He was weak, too weak to make Max happy.

Zach easily gained entrance into Cale's apartment and traversed the distance between the window and couch in a second.He looked down at the journalist's serene face and sneered.He really didn't like Logan Cale.He pulled the unlabeled brown glass bottle and dingy white rag from his pocket and poured a generous amount of the chloroform onto the rag."I really can't wait to get rid of you."With that he held the rag to Logan's nose.Logan jerked, still asleep, and went limp again. "So easy" Zach muttered.He walked over to the desk and picked up the phone, dialed the number, waited a moment, said simply, "We're ready" and hung up the phone.He walked back to the couch and rolled his eyes, time to finish the plan and complete the objective.Taking a firm hold of Logan's right forearm he pulled the unconscious body off the couch, over his shoulder, and grabbed him behind his leg in a standard fireman's carry.He noticed the journalist's glasses next to the computer and shoved them in his pocket.He carried Logan into his bedroom.The room was average size, but rather bare.It was clear this was not where Logan spent most of his time. The room did have a bed against the right wall and Zach dropped his burden on the right side of the bed. He threw his shoes and socks on the floor and smiled cruelly as he knelt on the bed and undid the little round buttons on Logan's shirt and took off his gray slacks."You dress like an old man." Zach informed his victim, strewing the pants on the floor near the socks.Leaving Logan in his plaid boxers and open shirt Zach covered him with the blanket.

He was interrupted by a quite knock on the front door. Hopping off his knees and onto the floor Zach walked to the door and pulled it open.In the hall was a tall delicate woman with long blonde hair, the very opposite of Max.She was dressed in a very short black skirt and one of the lowest cut V-neck shirts Zach had ever seen.She was a whore."Come in.," he told her.

"Thank You, I'm Tiffani" she smiled coyly."What exactly is it you want me to do?" She moved slowly incredibly close to Zach as she spoke.He pushed her back a little.

"Not me, come in the bedroom."He led her to the sleeping Logan.She pursed her lips and nodded in silent approval of the dozing form on the bed, he was totally hot, that made her job a lot more fun."I just want you to sleep with him."

"Uh huh, the usual, I assume we'll do it when he wakes up.So who are you to him anyway?With his looks I doubt he needs his buddy to buy him women."

"I don't want you to have sex with him, I want you to sleep in the bed with him."

"Just sleep in the bed with him? Is he like, some kinky psycho?" 

"No, he's a very deep sleeper, he probably won't wake up until tomorrow" he reached in his pocket and pulled out $150."Just remember, you've never met me.Logan there, he picked you up last night and paid for your services."

"So you're not his buddy"

"You could say that.Keep to the plan and you'll find another $200"

"You're the boss," she said taking off her shirt to reveal a red lace bra and getting into the left side of the bed and cuddling up next to Logan.It felt weird; this guy was so deep asleep he didn't notice her at all.If it weren't for his gentle breathing she would have sworn the guy who had paid her was a freak who just wanted to see her curl up with a corpse.

"Good" Zach nodded and took Cale's glasses out of his pocket and put them on the night table on the left side of the bed.Then Zach left to set the most important part of his plan into action, the part where Max left Logan, and Seattle, and ran away with him.

Max was reading when the phone rang, deeply engrossed in her book she ignored it.It was for Kendra no doubt anyway.Surprisingly, there was a knock at the door.Kendra leaned on the doorframe half asleep and holding out the phone.Max took it and held it to her ear.It was Zach.

"Why" she began, but he cut her off

"Max, I'm in Seattle, I'm leaving again tomorrow morning, please come with me this time."

"Zach, you know I can't.My life is here."

"You mean he is here"

"Zach"

"Never mind, if you want to come, I'll be at the 23rd St. bus station at 11am." Then he hung up.

"That was weird, I thought Zach understood, my home is here."It was also odd for him to give her that information; it was dangerous to give away his location when he knew it wouldn't matter to her.She did care about him; he was her brother. She wanted to see him but she wouldn't put him in danger by slowing him down with a visit when she knew she wasn't going to go with him.

It was 9:30 when she knocked on Logan's door.There was no answer, "He must still be asleep" she smiled taking care of the lock and walking into the apartment.She threw her jacket on the couch and wondered how much longer he'd sleep.Just then she heard noise coming from the bedroom."Not long" she mumbled.She hoped he'd make her breakfast.Then she heard a loud, long, low moan and a yelp of surprise and without thinking rushed to Logan's bedroom, the door was open.

What she saw felt like a knife straight through her heart.There he was, in bed with another woman.Max could barely breath, her chest simply wouldn't move."Max!" he gasped fumbling to find his glasses. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know" she managed to say, backing out of the room.

"No, Max, it's not what "

"No, it's Ok Logan, you're both adults"

"Max" he pleaded

"It's fine, it's not like we're together, you can just live your life." She couldn't keep the anger from her voice

"This isn't what it looks like" he assured her putting on his glasses. By this time Tiffani had extracted herself from the bed and was now looking for her shoes and shirt.She found them and began dressing.Max couldn't stand to look at her.She turned and stormed out of the room.She could hear Logan calling her name as she walked towards the door.She couldn't believe it, he didn't want her, he wanted this little blonde thing.She didn't belong here, she glanced at her watch, she still had time to catch Zach. 

She was grabbing her coat off the back of the couch when she finally realized things didn't add up.On the other side of the couch was Logan's wheelchair, with the wheel locks still on.Even if Logan and his twinkie had been doing something where the chair would be in the way, the twinkie wouldn't have put the wheel locks back on after she moved it.Thinking back to moments ago something else occurred to her, Logan was sleeping against the wall, he normally slept on the left so he could get in and out of his wheelchair.His nightstand was on the left so he could get his glasses, this morning he had been struggling his way across the bed to get to them.Why would he have struggled over there to begin with during his "night of passion" with the twinkie?Probably would have killed the mood.

About this time the twinkie, Tiffani, made the grievous error of trying to leave.Max pushed her against the front door, hard."Look, this is between you and Logan" she managed to get out.

"Look things aren't adding up, why don't you tell me what went on here last night."

"I'm not telling you anything you lunatic.Whoever you are, talk to him about it, just let me go."Max pushed her against the door again, harder.

"Tell Me," she ordered coldly, Tiffani broke

"Alright, fine, $200 isn't enough to get killed over.I didn't have sex with your man.I just got paid to sleep next to him, and I assume to be here when you showed up."

"Who paid you?"

"Some tall, blonde guy who was here last night.That's all I know, please let me go" Max obeyed and Tiffani ran as fast as an X-5 out the door and down the hall.

Max turns and walked back to Logan's bedroom.He was still there of course, confined to bed until he got his chair back. He was sitting more towards the middle of the bed, hunched forward with his face in his hands, quite possibly crying softly. He knew it was over.She was gone, he would probably never see her again and she hated him. He didn't even understand what had happened.Standing in the doorway she cleared her throat.He looked up at her; just one tear clung to his lashes.

"I thought you left," he said incredulously. Before she could respond he started talking again."I want you to know I don't have feelings for that woman, I don't even know her name, or how she got here, the last thing I remember is going to sleep on the couch.I know you're not my girlfriend or anything, but I really care about you.Max, you have to believe me, I wouldn't do that to you, I have no idea what happened."

"I know" she walked over to him, licked her finger, ran it right over the stubble under his nose, and licked it again. Her suspicions were correct."Chloroform" she told him "you were out colder than Alaska in December. I think it was Zach.He called last night saying he was in town and wanted me to leave with him."She was growing angry "He was manipulating me the whole time.He knew after I saw you with that other woman, I wouldn't want to stay here.He played me for a fool.I was about to go running into his arms."

"But you didn't, why?"

"I saw your chair, and I remembered how the scene didn't add up.Remember last time Zach saw you, you could walk, I guess that's why he forgot about the chair. I scared the rest of the story from our little friend before she left."

"I'm glad we got the truth, I couldn't stand you leaving and not understanding why" Logan admitted

"I can't imagine you hurting me that way, my heart just stopped."

"I'm sorry"

"I don't know what we have between us, friendship, something more, but until we figure it out can you do me a favor and not let me catch you in bed with other women?"

"No problem, I feel the same way.Now can you do me a favor and get my chair?I'll make breakfast."

Max smiled, "Are you going to put pants on?" Logan blushed, he was still bare-chested and in his underwear. 

"Yes, I would like those too."Max was still smiling as she picked up his pants and handed them to him.She had to admit, he had a great body.What was she thinking?All this was over Logan, her boss, her friend, this was all too confusing. When she returned with the chair Logan had pants and his shirt was buttoned up.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked sliding into his chair.

"Sure am, after what I was put through this morning, I deserve eggs, and bacon, and hash browns, and toast with lots of butter"

"Alright, your wish is my command."

The End


	2. There He Was-Part 2

There He Was, Part Deux

Disclaimer:  I own nothing and I am getting no money

A/N:  I got a better response to "There He Was" than to any other story I have written.  People seemed to want the story to go farther, so I did my best.  

There he was- alone at the bus station.  Zack couldn't believe it.  Max wasn't coming.  Max had caught her man in bed with another woman, and she still hadn't come to him.  Zack growled and slammed his fist into the wall, drawing curious looks from the few lingering commuters who were also waiting for the bus.  He paced madly, now he was becoming livid.  "What the hell dose this ex-cripple have that he didn't!  Why did she stay with him!"  She was from Manticore, the ultimate soldier and yet she loved this pathetic little _journalist_, a man with a completely fruitless cause to rid the world of evil. 

            Furiously walking up and down the sidewalk he continued muttering until the bus arrived.  Zach looked at it as it slowed in the station.  Should he get on?  Leave Seattle, and Max and not look back?  Just pick up, leave Max to be with Logan and start yet another new life somewhere far away.  "No" he smiled cruelly.  Logan did not deserve Max and he wasn't going to let him keep her.  Zach growled deep in his throat.  He and Max belonged together.  She could learn to understand that.  In fact with Logan out of the picture she would come around.  Who knew what lies he had already polluted her mind with.  He had to be doing something; she had found him in bed with a hooker this morning, but she hadn't left Seattle.  

            Zach squinted a little at the bright morning sun as he turned and started walking. He was walking towards Foggle Towers.  Now fueled by disbelief and rage his mind raced on.  Should he come up with another plan?  Try and break them up and hope Max would come running to him?  It hadn't worked last time and really, that was a plan any Manticore strategist would have been proud of.  "I mean there he was- in bed with a whore. Nearly naked!" He said to no one in particular

Just because he had said it to know one in particular didn't mean no answered.  "Lucky man" responded a smiling street dweller.

"Yeah, he's just too damn lucky" Zack rumbled.   Something had happened; his plan should have worked.  As he looked up he found he was only a few blocks away from where the devil lived.  

He had a new plan, a considerably simpler plan.  Fewer moving parts meant this one wouldn't have a chance to break down.  The plan was genius in its simplicity.  Go to the apartment, take out Logan, get Max weather she wants to come or not, leave Seattle on the 2:00 bus to Northwestern Canada.  Max had to leave; it just wasn't safe here anymore.  Lydecker was lurking somewhere, he knew she was in Seattle, and if he ever put 2 and 2 together he'd know she was connected to Logan Cale.  He was doing this for her own good.  When she saw that she would love him for how much he cared for her.  He smiled to himself.  This was an even better plan.

In Logan's apartment Max sat, munching on her gourmet breakfast.  Logan was quite a cook.  She watched him as he finished buttering the toast and hand it to her, smiling.  His smile could melt ice.  "That makes eggs, bacon, hash browns, and finally…toast with lots of butter.  Just as you requested malady."

"I deserve this."

"Yes you do"

"I'm glad you recognize that" they continued to smile at each other for another minute.  Then Max's mind drifted back to Zach.  He had gone off the deep end.  He had tried to manipulate her into going with him, to make her love him.  She loved him, but as a brother, not a lover.  Kissing him was like kissing her big brother, just wrong.  

            Logan rolled out of the kitchen as Max finished the "Begging for Forgiveness" Breakfast.  She put her dish in the sink and then went to find him, back at his computer.  

            "What are your plans for today?" he asked her

            She was shocked; he had been manipulated just as badly as her.  He'd been drugged, hauled around like an inanimate object, and made into an object in Zach's plan.  Yet he was just going back to his work.  "How can you be so laid back about what happened!"

            "What else can I do?  Zach wants us apart and for you to be with him.  He tried, but you saw through his plan and so he failed."

            "And you're just going to let him get away with that stunt!"

            "I take it you aren't fond of that idea"

            "No!"  Then she sighed "But he no doubt ditched town when I didn't show up.  Retreated to strategize his next move."

            "Maybe he'll give up" Logan smiled 

            There **he** was, pounding away at his computer. Was that all Logan did? Little did Logan know Zach was once again waiting outside his window.  He was waiting for his moment, waiting to surprise them.  He immediately noticed his rival was back in the wheelchair. Zach smiled at that.  He had always figured Logan would be an easy kill, but as a wheelchair bound man Logan was even less of a concern.  He could see Max lounging on the couch. Max would put up a fight; she'd be tough. He wouldn't expect any less from her.  That's why he still had his chloroform.  When she woke up on the bus they'd be far from Seattle.  Eventually she'd forget about Logan, and see how much he loved her.  Zach smiled wider, still quite mad. He pulled his handgun from its holster and felt it's weight.  The gun would take Logan out of the picture.  What bliss that would be.  

            Then Max got up,  "I'm going to give work a call, ya know, tell him I'm going to be late"

            "OK" Logan mumbled 

That was what Zack had been waiting for.  She left the room and presumably headed for the phone in the bedroom to have a little privacy.  Zach smiled, and silently jumped through the window.  Logan had his hand on the wheel but didn't get the opportunity to turn around before he felt the barrel of a gun being pressed into his neck.  "Hi Zack" Logan said.  

            "You have no idea how much I have wanted to say this, Goodbye Logan"

            "Yeah" Logan flicked back both his wrists, rolling the chair over Zach's foot.

            "Aww!" he fumbled with the gun as Logan turned to face him.  Logan tried to get the gun away from the Manticore solider.  It was a valiant effort, but ultimately useless.  The first shot hit him in the leg and the force knocked over his chair. Because of his paralysis it hurt more hitting the floor than having the bullet just under his knee. Max came running, just in time to watch Logan take another bullet.  This time it ripped into his shoulder and he felt it.  He gasped and lay back against the floor.  

            Zach expected Max to attack him now.  Zach dropped the gun in anticipation. He was ready with the Chloroform and the mindset that her might have to hurt

 her a little to save her in the long term.  But, she did a curious thing.  She didn't come at him, ready to attack.  She did yell, "Zach! How could you!" but instead of attacking her apparent enemy she tried desperately to soak up the blood leaking from her "boss".  The stains were spreading too fast.  

            She wasn't the soldier she had once been.  He was a threat; he'd shot Logan after all.  He was a threat and yet she hadn't even tried to neutralize him.  She was too concerned about Logan.  She was a lot farther gone than he had imagined.  "Max?" he asked

"Why Zach!  I don't feel like that towards you!  Why are you doing this!" she was near tears.  He could see them in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks at any moment.  The perfect soldier was going to cry because of a man down.  Zach knew he wouldn't be able to take her away and let her forget about this man as she fell in love with him.  He would need a better plan.  With one last look of disgust at what had become of Max, he went back out the window.  

            Max heard Zach go, but didn't watch him leave.  Zach had lost his mind.  This had impulsive violence.  Not the well planed manipulation of last night.  She couldn't worry about Zach now; she had to focus.  Her field training flitted just out of her grasp.  She just knew she needed to stop the bleeding.  Jumping to her feet she ran to retrieve the phone and the first clean piece of fabric she could find, a sheet from the linen closet.  

            Pressing hard against the wound in his shoulder with one hand and dialed 911 with the other.  "He's been shot, twice" was the first thing she said when a woman picked up the phone.

"Calm down ma'am.  Where are you?"  She gave the operator Logan's address and despite the operator's protests, hung up.  She didn't want to listen to the woman tell her to remain calm and help would be there soon.

Tossing the phone away she looked down at Logan's face.  He smiled at her.  The smile melted the wall that was holding back her tears.  She felt them rolling down her face as she looked down to the bloody mess she was pressing against.  His breathing had become shallow and he was losing consciousness. Moving her hands lower she started to focus on his other wound.  It had clearly missed the femoral artery and luckily wasn't bleeding as much as his shoulder.  She propped the wounded limb up on the fallen wheelchair and refocused her energy on the slow ooze from his shoulder.

There he was, still lying on the floor.  The world was gray and spinning around him so he knew his grip on awareness wouldn't last much longer.  He could see Max, worrying about him.  That, and the warm feeling that was swallowing him made him smile.  Now Max was talking to him.  "You'll be OK Logan, the ambulance is on its way."

"Uh huh" was all he could manage

"Don't you dare think about dying" she suddenly yelled at him.  "You have too much left to do, there's still lots of bad guys for you to fight, and...and .. we haven't even had one date yet!"   Logan tried to laugh but it hurt.

The ambulance arrived and took Logan away.  They let Max ride with him to the hospital, assured her first aid ministering had probably saved his life.  There he was, laying on the gurney, so pale and with fluids being pumped into his frail body.  Max couldn't help but worry anyway.  Zach had been dangerous before, now he was crazy.

Sam had been contacted and met them in the ambulance bay.  He also assured her that Logan was not going to die.  He just needed a transfusion to get his volume up.  He was going to be fine.  Max stayed with him the entire time.  Sam knew better than to try and remove her.  She sat quietly in a chair next to Logan's bed, staying out of the way.  If Zach had wanted to break them up he had done the total opposite.  Max had feelings for Logan and she bet he had them for her.  Seeing Logan like this just reminded her how impermanent life was.  She was going to tell him how she felt.  

The End

(I mean it this time)


End file.
